


Just Gettin Started

by Cozy_coffee



Series: iPod Shuffle Challenge [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Love, M/M, Songfic, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26121814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: Sam/Dean, Fic inspired by the song, Just Gettin Started by Jason Aldean
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: iPod Shuffle Challenge [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125677
Kudos: 14





	Just Gettin Started

Dean knew the minute that he picked Sam up it was gonna be a wild ride. Climbing into the black beauty, Sam slides closer, cupping his face in his hands and leaning in, he kissed Dean like he couldn't get enough. Barely made it out of the drive, burned a little rubber at the red light and got a little warning from the blue lights.

It’s only going nine o'clock, but it feels more like midnight.

They ain't even turned up the radio, ain't been two miles down the road. The way Sam was looking at Dean, baby, he doesn’t know if they’re even gonna make it to the party. Yeah, they gotta whole lot of moon light left, already having the time of their lives, and they're just getting started tonight. The summer sun is warm and the breeze is cool, the wind in Sam’s face as his brother roars down the highway. Sam's already got the window down, they haven’t even made it halfway to town and he's already talking about a six pack. Already got his shoes off, and he’s talkin’ about slippin’ off.

They ain't even turned up the radio, ain't been two miles down the road. The way he looks at Dean, baby, he doesn’t know if they're even gonna make it to the party. Yeah, they gotta whole lot of moon light left, already having the time of his lives and they’re just getting started tonight.

The engine purrs around them, the music rocking and rolling, blaring out a classic hit that have Dean’s fingers drumming on the wheel. Sam slides on over closer, resting his hand on Dean's thigh, and he smiles up at him, dimples digging in deep into his cheek. They seem to gravitate towards each other, their lips kissing soft and sweet as they begin to feel the rush of their love, soft panting breaths, and Dean really should keep his eyes on the road, but all his focus is on the tender touch of his brother's soft lips.

The beach party is rocking and rolling while the flashing lights of the brightly colored fireworks boom in the sky. The Ferris wheel spins Sam and Dean around and around, and when they get to the top of the sky, they kiss passionately as their hearts beat to a sweet, gentle song of pure love.

♥ END ♥


End file.
